The Story of Fort Blissban
by Wing Pikepaw
Summary: The story of how Trattek the wolf made the legendary Fort Blissban and brought the land under his control....
1. Prologue

**The Last Wolf**

Trattek Yuru was the last of the once great wolf army of Ragar Jumatek. A black wolf streaked with silver in his prime, he was a fearsome fighter with his large battleaxe, which was said to be the one he had taken from the mighty Badgerlord Rockfang, whom he had slain. Trattek also carried a mysterious sword that seemed to change in color whenever you looked at it. Trattek had been walking across the bleak moors and lonely plains of the Northlands until he came to Blissban country. It was here, he had decided, that he would make a new start. And, after a season of searching, the wolf had found what he was looking for, an old, abandoned castle that was slowly falling apart. He had restored it over the seasons until it was a fully capable fortress, and he had named it Fort Blissban. Trattek decided that it would be his goal to rid the coast of searats with the presence of this fort. He was tired of doing evil for a stuck-up Warlord. But, as great as this fortress was, Trattek knew that he had no army. Therefore, searats came and went, ignoring the fort as they usually did and enslaving the residents of Blissban Country, who knew little about the old fort and who lived there now. This made Trattek angry. His vow was far from fulfilled. So it was one day that the big wolf decided that he show the searats that he meant to protect Blissban, a day that would forever be remembered.........


	2. The Hero Unmasked

**Prolouge**

**Chapter 1**

**The Hero Unmasked**

Trattek loped quietly down to the shore, where he heard the wailing of several young shrews. He had seen the searat ship from far off on the ramparts of Fort Blissban, and in the early hours, he had seen them steal into the shrew camp and quietly steal young beasts to be slaves.

Cap'n Reddwave was in a good mood from his successful raid. He threw a claw about his first mate Grinko's shoulders. "Aharr, Grinko me ole mate, that were as easy as stealing chestnuts off a cake! Those shrews'll never know wot 'appened. Stupid beasts!"

Grinko laughed along with his superior. "Duhuhuhuh, that's a good'un, Cap'n. Stoopid beasts! Shrews were al'ays stoopider then they look."

Cap'n Reddwave was about to board his ship when he heard a long, wailing howl. He leapt with fright. "Blisterin' barnacles, wot was that?! Sounded like a score 'o beasts being slayed at once!"

Hooktail, the lookout, scrambled up the mast. "Look Cap'n, a big wolf coming this way! My, is he a big feller! Never seen the like 'o him afore!"

Trattek came thundering down the hill. "Let the little ones go, wavescum, or I'll throw your entrails into the sea where they belong!" he roared with the voice of a huge male wolf.

Cap'n Reddwave was still for a moment. He was shocked by the utter power of the wolf, but he thought quickly. He began backing up into the surf to get to the ship.

Trattek didn't fall for that. He bounded closer, making Reddwave freeze. "Let them go," Trattek repeated. Reddwave smirked and suddenly fell backwards into the sea! The waves swept him farther out, closer to the ship. Trattek roared and leapt into the spray. He fought through the waves until he grasped Reddwave's tunic. He hauled him upright and held the battleaxe to his neck. "Let them go or this one gets it!" Trattek rumbled.

Cap'n Reddwave squeaked. "Do as 'ee says, mates. 'Urry!" One by one, the searats slowly lowered each shrewbabe into the shallows. When the last one began tottering towards Trattek through the waves, a great cheer went up from the shore. Trattek turned, seeing the shrew villagers emerging from the bushes towards their babes.

As the wolf turned, Cap'n Reddwave kicked out at his ribs and swam away with strong strokes. Trattek growled and lunged at the rat. He grabbed him by the footpaw and lifted him above his head. The rat screamed as Trattek swung him around and around, then let him go. He sped towards the ship, hit the side with a dull thunk, and sank beneath the waves. The searats hauled him aboard and sailed off quickly.

Several paws reached to help Trattek out of the water. One shrew came forward and bowed low. "My name is Log-a-log Qwae. What can we do for you to repay this immense debt?"

Trattek shook himself and turned towards Fort Blissban. "I need an army, or at least somebeasts to live in my fort," he said slowly. "Will you thank me by serving me?"

Log-a-log smiled. "My tribe would be honored to. We'll move in today!"


	3. The Return and the Warrior

**Chapter 2**

**The Return**

Seasons passed, and Trattek's fort grew. Beasts from distant lands came near and far, coming to help protect the now-legendary Fort Blissban. But one day, the peaceful life of Blissban Country was broken.

Ragar Jumatek landed on the Blissban Shore, about a mile south of Fort Blissban. The Greatwolf looked at the beautiful autumn sky and sniffed appreciatively. When he spoke, his voice was a grating boom over the water to the rest of his fleet.

"Come, my Pack! Anchor and land. The traitor Trattek is near, I feel it. Come so you may know what happens to deserters of my Pack," he bellowed. An answering howl floated to him on the breeze, the eerie notes picking up the hairs on the squirrel captive's neck.

The squirrel's name was Finn Greenstone and though he did not know it, he was the great-great grandsire of the famous squirrel warrior Wing Pikepaw. But that's a different story. Finn peered through the porthole and growled softly at the sight of the enormous wolves swimming to shore. He was a tall, fit male squirrel with long black fur and an impressive brush of a tail, but he was gaunt and skinny from long captivity. Deep scars ran down his body from Ketnon the slave master's whip, and his ears were nicked and ragged from fights long ago, when he was a free warrior.

Finn turned, rattling his chains, as the door to his tiny cell in the bulkhead burst open. Ragar and Ketnon stood in the doorway. Ketnon motioned to Finn with his folded whip. "Come on, slave, time to get back in the line." He grinned savagely, showing his long fangs. "Trattek was always a soft beast. The sight of some poor, emancipated slaves should make him come running out."

Finn stayed where he was, still defiant as the day he was captured. His fur stood on end as his warrior blood rose in his eyes. He didn't like Ketnon ordering him around. Ketnon lunged forward and grabbed Finn's neck chain. "Come on, squirrel scum!" he growled angrily. "Don't keep the Alpha waiting."

Finn launched himself upon the bigger beast, roaring his battle cry as he struck out with his claws and teeth. "Yaah, s'death to you, wolfspawn! Come and fight a real warrior! Greenstooooone!!!!!!"

Ketnon screamed in agony as Finn's teeth found his throat. Rage engulfed the squirrel as he sank his teeth deeper, seeking bone. Suddenly, he was yanked upward violently by a mighty paw. Ragar struck him savagely, again and again, until Finn saw stars. The Alpha wolf dropped him carelessly and hauled Ketnon to his paws, ignoring the other wolf's anguished whimpers.

"Get that cleaned up," Ragar growled at him. "I'll take the slave to the line myself. We march, now!"

Ragar picked up Finn's neck chain and half-dragged the squirrel out the door. Finn fought for breath as the cruel metal collar dug into his neck, choking him. He tried to get up, but Ragar kicked him and continued dragging him. Finn struggled wildly, tongue hanging out for lack of air. His footpaw connected with the back of Ragar's knees, and the wolf stumbled. He roared and whirled on Finn, yanking him around on the chain like a rag doll. Finn's vision dimmed, and he blacked out. Ragar whipped the unconscious squirrel's back spitefully with the end of the chain and hauled his limp form over to the other slaves.

Ragar expertly hooked Finn to the slave line and snarled at the other slaves, "Carry him or drag him, makes no difference to me. Get marching, scum!"

Two otters supported Finn and began a weary trot with the others. The Pack of Ragar marched relentlessly on behind them, weapons drawn. This evil caravan headed towards Fort Blissban, where Trattek had just woken to scent his enemy on the breeze.


	4. The Challenge

**Chapter 3**

**The Challenge**

Trattek watched in horror as his worst enemy glared up at him. Ragar was in a fine mood. He twirled his battleaxe lazily, letting the light reflect off it into Trattek's eyes. Trattek moved away and called down to the residents of Fort Blissban, "Sound the bells! Attack! Archers to the arrow slits, pikebeasts to the low windows! I want slingers and javelin-throwers up here on the double!"

A flurry of activity ensued. Soon, Fort Blissban was bristling with armed warriors at every entrance. Ragar chuckled when he saw the flash of weaponry on the ramparts. "Trattek, you so keen to fight to fight? Hah! Not when you hear what I have to say, I think."

Trattek's blade glittered in his steady paw. In his other paw, he held his fabled battleaxe at his side. "I don't think so, Ragar. You leave, or we fight. Your choice. But I'm not coming back. I'm through with being an evilbeast. Go and enslave some innocent creatures, that's what yore good at."

Ragar sneered at him. "Hmm, funny you should mention slaves." He motioned with his paw, and two wolves pulled the slave line over a small hill. "Let me say it this way, Trattek," he called. "If you don't come out here, these slaves die." The wolves all drew their weapons meaningfully.

Trattek thought fast and hard. "You wouldn't do that," he said. "Who will row you away from here, then? Your Pack? I don't think so-not enough of them."

Ragar howled with rage for several long moments, stomping and clawing at the sand. His catch was gone. Then, he looked up at Trattek again. "Fine then, you asked for it!" he roared. "Let's see how your woodland bumpkins like the taste of _real_ war!"

Giving another chilling howl, he pointed a claw at the dunes, back at the ships. The wolves answered his howl and dashed back to their fleet. Trattek's lieutenant, an otter named Rudd, looked worriedly at him and rested his crossbow on the battlements.

"Will they attack us?" he asked. "What are we going to do?" Trattek rested a paw on his shoulder. "Fight back, of course. But our creatures need training. Let's get to work while we still have time."


	5. The Battle

**Chapter 4**

**The Battle**

Fort Blissban was now like a fine-tuned weapon. The army paraded in the courtyard, wheeling 'round and marching together. Sentries patrolled the wall tops, now able to see through most disguises on the shoreline, and weapons were polished and sharpened to deadly points.

Trattek paced for the call he knew would come, but it was still a surprise when a sentry called in guarded tones disguising fear, "Ragar and his Pack on the western dunes!"

Trattek barked out orders, and soon the windows were bristling with slingers, archers, and javelin throwers. He himself went to the wall tops in his armor, which made the Wolfpack stop dead.

The wolf wore a splendid blue cloak and a spike-studded leather tunic. Over that, he wore a gleaming breastplate, shin guards, greaves, gauntlets, and a helmet. The helmet was closely shaped to his head with a long muzzle that covered Trattek's top jaw and ended in a spike. There were slits for eyes, and the ears were long and spiked on the end as well.

This fierce image caused the Wolfpack to look up and stare with fear, resentment, and a little awe. Ragar was instantly among them, swinging a whip and roaring, "Keep marching, you useless scum! Don't just stand there gawpin'!"

He placed his own war helm over his head and fastened a great black cloak over his full armor. The two wolves eyed each other, seething with rage and hatred. Suddenly, Trattek waved a paw and yelled, "Let fly!"

A variety of weapons spun with deadly accuracy into the Wolfpack's ranks. Some fell with yelps and whimpers, but the majority of the wolves charged with an eerie, ear-splitting howl that rose and rose until every hair on the Blissbans' backs was standing up. There was a terrible whirling noise as every wolf pulled out a slinglas, a cross between a sling and a bolas. It was a thong twice as big as a normal sling, but was not meant to be reused. Instead, the weapon cut through its enemies like ninepins with the force of a speeding bullet.

"Get down!" screamed Trattek as several went flying for the arrow slits. The slinglases struck the arrow slit and smashed the masonry around it, effectively destroying the space. Trattek leapt down below to the courtyard, eyes red with battle flame. "Open the gate!" he snarled.

Log-a-log rushed to obey, not wanting to anger the raging wolf. He had never seen Trattek like this. When the gates were open, Trattek howled a battlecry of his own and roared, "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge! Blissbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"


End file.
